Falling For You Again
by Eden Marie
Summary: Emma went on vacation over the summer and came back to school only to find her best friend and her first love dating. Even though she has a boyfriend it still hurt her to see them together. How will she react to this? Read to find out. Review too.
1. Bad Day

A great summer vacation away from Degrassi was all Emma needed and she got it as well. But it sadly ended and it was time to go back to school. Emma used to love school because she could see all of her friends and Sean but things changed. Over time Manny and Emma grew to hate each other but then last year things between them got a lot better. It would still be weird going back to school to see her though because she spent the whole summer in California with her aunt. Emma rarely talked to Manny or any of her other friends over the summer.

On her way to school she saw Manny and ran up to her. It was only the first day back to school and already Manny had a boyfriend. What was going on in the world? She asked herself. She started walking with Manny and her new found boyfriend and it was quiet most of the way there until Manny spoke out.

"Hey Em how was your summer?" Manny asked. "It was great. I went to California. Sorry about not being able to call you and everyone else. My aunt said I couldn't make any long distance phone calls." Emma said then she asked Manny a question. "So Manny did you meet anyone besides well whoever this is?" Emma asked making a confused looking face. Manny had a nervous look on her face. "Manny what is it?" Emma asked curiously. "Well you aren't still hung up on Sean are you?" When Manny asked this the boy looked at her strangely and looked like he was kind of ticked off about her asking. "I don't know. First loves never die Manny." Emma said with a smile. As they were walking up the stairs of the school Manny told Emma who her boyfriend was. "Well Em Sean came back a few days ago and well we are kind of um well we are dating." Manny said hoping that she wasn't hurting Emma's feelings. "What? So you mean I just told you first loves never die and Sean Cameron; him –" Emma said point to Sean. "He just heard me?" Emma said. She was a little pissed off. She couldn't believe that she just told her best friend that and that Sean was there to witness it. "Emma don't be mad." Manny begged. "I'm not mad I am just surprised that's all." Emma said with a hint of a smile.

Then Emma went to the office to find out who her homeroom teacher was. She already knew who it was because it was the same person each year but she just had to get away from Manny and most of all she had to get away from Sean. It didn't turn out that way though. Manny and Sean were both in her homeroom. Thankfully neither of them sat next to her or near her for that matter. They thought it would be best to give her some space.

Before homeroom was over, Manny IMed Emma. They only had a few minutes to talk though. Manny decided to make it quick and snappy. She just straight out asked Emma what she had been dreading all summer.

Smiley Girl: Emma I am so sorry. You are not mad or upset with me dating Sean are you? I will dump him if you want me too. You are my best friend and you come before any stupid boy.

Sparkle Spaz: Manny no of course not. I mean he was my first love and you can never forget those but I am not upset or anything. As a matter of fact I like you two together. There is just something about you two together. He will be good for you. And do not dump Sean. He will think it has to do with me still being hung up on him and I am not.

Smiley Girl: Okay Em. Well homeroom is just about over. See you later.

Sparkle Spaz: Bye. Talk to you later on or something.

Then they both signed off. Manny couldn't believe she just told Emma she would have dumped him because that was a big lie. She wouldn't dump Sean for all of the money in the world. They both really cared about each other and that was something Manny never had really experienced. That's why she was glad Emma said she wasn't still hung up on him because if she was that would have sucked. And to have to dump him if Emma wanted her to would suck even more. Emma on the other hand also lied but no one would ever know about that. She couldn't believe Manny said she would dump Sean if she wanted her too. Anyone in their right mind who has the nerve to dump Sean is an idiot. He may not have been the best boyfriend but he was sure a pretty good one especially before he was stealing things and picking on her.

The bell finally rang and Emma had English. When she got into her class she realized that Sean was in there and that he was standing alone. She also realized that on the board it said alphabetical order. When Ms. Kwan put them in alphabetical order Emma noticed that she had passed C and Sean was still not in a seat. Then it was finally down to the last two people who were Emma and Sean. Emma was the last person in her class until Sean came back to Degrassi. His name got added to the bottom of each class sheet which meant that they would be sitting together for the rest of the year. Emma hated it but by the way she looked you wouldn't have thought that.

Throughout the class period Sean tried to talk to Emma but she just kept ignoring him. Not once did she look at him. Well once she did but it was when he wasn't looking. Sean had changed so much since the last time they had seen each other. His hair was a little bit darker and a little shorter too. He was also tanner than before. Sean had also grown a little as well and his body was more muscular than ever. Emma was practically drooling over him. When Sean turned to look at her she snapped her head back to the front of the room and started paying attention to Ms. Kwan. Sean was getting a little frustrated because he wanted to talk to Emma; he needed too.

Finally class was over and Emma rushed out to get to her locker. Sean tried to catch up to her but he stopped when he heard Manny yelling wait up. Emma stopped as well because she thought it was for her so when she turned around and started walking towards Manny she stopped dead in her tracks. Manny didn't yell for Emma to wait up. No instead she was yelling for Sean too. But what made Emma stop dead in her tracks was the sight of them kissing. Out of the corner of Sean's eye he could see Emma. She looked so hurt which made Sean feel like a knife went through his heart over and over. Once again he hurt Emma without intentionally doing so.

Let me know what you think of this so far. Also, I need a good title name. It might take a few more chapters for anyone to actually be able to help me think of a title but if you have one please let me know. Reviews are more than welcome. Good or bad.


	2. You Found Me

A few weeks went by and Emma was still avoiding Sean. Sean took it upon himself to ask Manny if he did anything to upset Emma which only made Manny wonder. Throughout the last few weeks Manny kept asking Emma if she was upset about something Sean did or if she was upset with the fact that Sean and Manny were dating. But Emma kept giving her the same answer each time. Now it was a lie of course but Emma didn't care. She couldn't tell Manny even though she was her best friend. She couldn't even tell her mom whom is someone she can talk to anything about.

Degrassi Community School is hosting a dance to welcome all of the students back and Emma was hosting it. She thought it would be a good idea but that turned out to be wrong. It was a terrible idea. Anyone who was apart of the dance committee had to attend the dance and Emma didn't have anyone to go with. It sucked. She would have to see Manny and Sean dancing and probably making out somewhere later on that night. The whole Sean and Manny thing just disgusted her.

During lunch Emma was sitting with her usual crowd which consisted of Sean, Manny, Toby, JT, Kendra, Darcy, and Chante. They were all talking about something when Emma spotted a tall blonde haired guy making his way into the cafeteria. Emma squinted to see who it was and then gasped when she recognized who it was.

Emma and Peter met over the summer when Emma stayed with her aunt. They had a summer love type of thing. Peter was the second best thing that had ever happened to her. Of course Sean was the first. Everyone knew that even though no one spoke it. It's just Emma tried to keep things like that to herself because she knew people would talk and make it a big deal.

Everyone who was sitting with Emma heard her gasp and looked at her kind of funny. Then they all realized she wasn't paying attention to them. That's when they all decided to look over to see what or who she was looking at in such a deep gaze. Manny of course spotted him first.

"Damn Emma he is fine." Manny said. Then she remembered about Sean. "But he isn't as fine as Sean over here." Then she gave him a long passionate kiss. Emma's face was in disgust when she saw them kiss. It made her want to gag each time. "Get a room you two." Emma snapped. Manny and Sean pulled out of their kiss. "Sorry Em." Manny said. Sean on the other hand gave her a "What the fuck?" kind of look.

Then Darcy and Chante asked who he was and Emma told them the whole story about how they met over the summer and had a summer love type of thing like in Grease. All of the girls squealed and things whenever Emma said something mushy. Like if they kissed on the beach while watching the sun set or something. Anything Emma said like that made them get all mushy. Then came the big surprise. No one thought Emma Nelson would lose her virginity till her wedding night and no one ever thought it would be with someone other than Sean but boy did things change. Emma told them how she had sex with Peter at his condo. It was amazing she told them as she recalled that memorable night. She kept eyeing Sean when she got to the sex part and the mushy things to see if he was getting jealous and guess what. He was getting jealous, so jealous that if Peter came over to Emma while he was there he might punch him. Sean made sure he paid attention to every little word Emma said. It was like Sean was wrapped around her finger or something. All of the other guys were interested but they weren't making it as obvious as Sean was.

Unexpectedly Peter came over to Emma's table when he spotted her. Peter really loved Emma. He had since the day he met her. Peter never felt this way about anyone in his life before which is why he moved to Toronto. He wanted to find Emma and be with her.

When Peter got to Emma's table Emma was standing up to through something away and he decided it would be a good idea to huge her. He saw some guy sitting at her table eyeing him. Of course it was Sean. Sean was giving him a dirty glare which is what caused Peter to do what he did next. Peter kissed Emma hard and long on the lips. That was it. Sean had it. He was going to snap any minute now.


	3. All Lies

After lunch Emma caught up with Sean. She noticed how jealous he was getting and wanted to know why. Of course that was Emma's intention – to make him jealous. But she didn't think it would actually work. Besides, Sean was going out with Manny and something like Sean getting jealous because of some random guy kissing Emma wouldn't look good.

Emma caught up to him and noticed a closet door open. No one was really looking so she pushed him into the closet door and locked it behind her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Emma spoke.

"Sean what was lunch all about?" Emma asked trying not to sound happy about him being jealous. "I don't know what you are talking about Em." Sean said. "Don't give me that crap Sean. You know what I am talking about. You were practically hanging on every word I was saying at lunch about Peter. Then when he came over to me and hugged me I saw you staring at us and that's probably why he kissed me. After the kiss you looked like you were ready to kill him." Emma said kind of angry. She hated how Sean always denied everything. "I was jealous huh? I didn't seem to think so." Sean said in a cocky voice. "Sean Cameron don't deny it." Emma yelled. "Now you either tell me why you are being like this or I will just have to tell Manny that you are using her to make me jealous." She said. Sean's face got all serious like he got caught or something. "Actually Emma, I'm not trying to make you jealous. In fact I hate your guts. I have since I got back. The only reason I have been nice to you and trying to get you to talk to me is because of Manny. If I am not nice to her friends, especially you then she'd probably dump me." Sean said. "What?" Was all Emma could say. She was shocked. Sean hated her. "I never loved you Emma and I never will. Now go be with your new founded love Peter. You can have all the sex you want with him. I don't care." Then Sean walked over to Emma and whispered into her ear the words "new founded love" because he was trying to make her feel guilty. Of course it was working.

Then Sean left Emma in the closet all by herself. She slid down to the floor and wondered why Sean would act all jealous at lunch and then tell her that he hated her guts and never loved her. It didn't make any sense at all. She figured it was just all an act, all lies so she wouldn't tell Manny that he really was jealous.


	4. The Truth

A week after the whole incident with Sean in the closet Emma decided to get over it. Maybe Sean really did hate her. Maybe he never really loved her. No one really knew except Sean. But Emma thought it would be best to get those thoughts out of her head. Peter came to Toronto to find Emma. He obviously wanted to be with her enough to come find her. That's why when he asked her out she said yes. Emma couldn't appear happier than she was now that she and Peter were together. She was never this happy when she and Sean were together.

When Friday finally came around Emma was ecstatic. She was going to the dance with the person she was happiest with – Peter. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this night. She was going to make sure of it. Although she didn't know who or what could ruin it she just made a promise to herself that it would be the best night of her life.

Emma and Peter agreed to meet Sean and Manny at the dance. When Emma and Peter arrived they saw Manny and Sean arguing about something. They walked as close as they could without interfering and then listened to what they were arguing about.

"Manny look I just don't think this is working." Sean said. "What? What are you talking about Sean? How is this not working?" Manny said practically in tears. "There is-" Sean started to say but got cut off. "There's someone else isn't there? I knew it. Someone said they saw you and some girl go into a closet last week but I thought noting of it. I just thought it was some stupid rumor to get me to dump you or something. But I can't believe this." Manny said angrily at him. "Manny stop. That closet thing isn't what you think it is. There is someone else but that isn't why I want to end this. I can't stand being with you. We always have to make out at lunch and then whenever we go out all you want to do is make out. Don't get me wrong I like making out but with you everything is different. Your kisses and your touch is nothing compared to-" Sean stopped when he spotted Emma and Peter watching then fight. "It's nothing compared to who Sean?" Manny snapped. "Nothing. Just we are over. Bye." Sean said and then walked away. On his way out he glared at Emma.

Once Sean was out of sight Emma and Peter walked up to Manny to make sure she was okay. She said she was fine and that she was sick of Sean. He had just treated her like dirt for no reason. The whole making out thing was always his idea not hers. She didn't want their relationship to be like her other ones which always involved making out everywhere and then later on it turned into sex. Luckily her make out sessions with Sean never lead to sex. Even though Emma said she was over Sean Manny knew that if they had sex Emma would probably have yet another heart break.

After a few minutes Manny said that they should all go into the dance to have some fun. That was the point of a dance. Before heading into the gym Emma and Manny went into the restroom to freshen up. Then when they were done they went into the gym.

About an hour had passed since Sean left the dance. Emma kept eyeing the door hoping he would come back. She knew what he was like when he was mad or upset about something. He would get drunk, steal things, or worse he would pick fights with random people and get severely hurt.

It was time for the announcement of King and Queen when Sean came back to the dance. He finally cooled off from earlier. Emma was relived. There were no bloody clothes or cops coming in after him which meant everything was good.

Sean and Manny were crowned King and Queen. However they didn't dance with each other. If they did they were both liable to rip the other's head off or they would start arguing again.

When the dance was over Sean walked out of the gym to find Emma and Peter making out. It disgusted him. He wasn't thinking clearly which was why he went up to them and pulled Emma away from him.

"Sean what the hell? What are you doing?" Emma snapped. "He was kissing you. You are mine not his." Sean said and then realized what he said was something he should have kept to himself. "What are you talking about Sean?" Emma asked confused. "You and I um I was oh nothing. Never mind." Sean stated. "Sean tell me what the hell is going on right now. You break up with Manny for no reason. At the beginning of the dance you walk by Peter and I and give me an evil glare. Then you come back to the school and surprisingly you aren't drunk nor are you all bloody from fighting. And now because Peter and I are making out you have the nerve to come over here and tell me that I'm yours. Sean get a fucking clue. I hate you. I never loved you." Emma said coldly. "Emma that's not fair." Sean pleaded. "Fair? I will tell you what's not fucking fair Sean Cameron." Emma snapped. "Emma calm down. I think we should go." Peter said. "No we are not going and I am calm. So Sean lets go back to grade seven. Well the end of it. I remember it clearly. You wanted to fight Jimmy because you couldn't control your anger. I tried to stop you and then you fucking pushed me to the ground. Then at a party you make out with Ashley after trying to get me back. Making out with Ashley isn't my idea of trying to get someone back. Hmm and then the next year Manny invites you to my mom's wedding. I told her to uninvited you and she did. Then I felt bad because of what I did so I invited you. We had our first kiss Sean. First kiss. That told me something. I thought it meant that you would never hurt me again but that was all a bunch of shit. You did hurt me the next year. Lets see here you dumped me because my step father had cancer and I had to baby sit all the time. I'm sorry I am a babysitter, a nurse, and whatever else you decided to call me that day. I'm sorry I'm not Sean Cameron's ideal girlfriend. But Sean stealing my step dad's laptop to get back at me was so fucking low it's pathetic." Emma yelled. This was causing a scene for sure. People stopped and stared at them. "Emma I told you I was sorry. You said it was ancient history. Can we please just talk?" Emma didn't know what to say so she slapped him really hard across the face. "Sorry doesn't mean shit Sean. Oh and I got nothing to say." Then Emma stormed out of the school with Manny following her.

Minutes later everyone was out of the school except for Peter and Sean. Peter couldn't go anywhere because Emma probably took his car and it wasn't like he could ask Sean for a lift home. After a few minutes of silence Peter spoke.

"She is mine so back off." "Excuse me?" Sean said pissed off. "She is mine Sean. Your first kiss means nothing compared to her first time which was with me. When I first met her in California she had a picture of you and her at her mom's wedding. I asked her who you were and all she could do was break down and cry. She blames you for everything that has gone wrong in her life and I can't blame her. She was so fucking worried about you tonight. She may care about you a little but not as much as me. What she and I have is a hell of a lot stronger than whatever stupid little fling you and her had." Peter said getting all up in Sean's face. "Peter she doesn't love you. She loves me. She always has. We have just been denying it because I was going out with Manny and she was going out with you." Sean said looking really pissed off at Peter. "She loves me and I love her. Get it now? Or should I try something less confusing seeing as how you are a dumb fuck who is a screw up at everything." "You're right. I am a screw up and I am not ashamed of it. If I hadn't screwed up then I would never have gotten sent here to Toronto. I would never have met Emma. I would never have made good grades. I wouldn't have had my first dance and my first kiss with Emma. Everything good in my life has been because of her. Yeah I have had other girlfriends but I never loved them." Sean said. "Whatever man. Just stay away from my girlfriend or else you will be in for it." "Really? How?" Sean said. "You want to find out keep pushing it." Then Peter walked off. Sean wanted to punch him so bad but he knew that if Emma ever found out she would be even more pissed off at him.


	5. I Need You Tonight

After Sean and Peter's conversation Sean was so pissed off that he went out and got drunk. Now of course he didn't realize how much he was drinking until he got kicked out of the bar for almost starting a fight with the bar tender. He had no idea where to go so he just let hit feet direct him wherever. Sean ended up at the park. He found a bench and sat down. Sean was just thinking about things that went down that night. How Emma slapped him and treated him like dirt. How he treated her like dirt in the past. Talk about bad karma. While he was thinking he felt his stomach twirl around and then before he knew it he was throwing up.

Emma decided to drop Manny off and then she drove Peter's car to his house. From there she walked to the park. It was pretty late and no one was going to be there because of the dance. Normally there would be tons of people because of the ravine but not tonight. Well that's what Emma thought. While she was sitting under a tree she heard strange noises. It sounded like someone was throwing up. Emma being the nosey person she is got up and walked towards the noises. When she stopped walking she saw the back of a boy about her age throwing up in the trash next to the bench. She walked to the front to see who it was. When she saw who it was she was about to walk away when he spoke.

"Emma don't go. Please. I need you. I really do. I'm a screw up I know that but I love you." Sean said and then threw up again. Emma was furious. After everything they had been through together he decided that now was the right time to say that. But that was typical of Sean; always saying the right thing at the wrong time. But Emma wasn't going to give into him this time though. "No Sean you don't love me. You are drunk and throwing up in a fucking park. Oh and you know how much I hate seeing people drunk. Like you where when we got back together. You got drunk at Jimmy's party and I forgave you but not this time. I can't." Emma said in a cold tone. "Emma come on. I really do love you. Why else would I have gotten back together with you? It wasn't because you were an easy slut. Actually that's Manny. But you, you are a fucking prude. Well at least you were until Jay got to you." Sean said. Then before he knew what happened he was holding his hand up to his stinging red cheek. Emma had slapped him across the face so hard that he would probably have a red mark there in the morning. After that she stormed off somewhere; probably her house.

Sean figured that she went to her house. He thought it would be best to leave her alone for a little while until she was cooled off. He also wanted to be somewhat sober when he went to go talk to her. Sean hated being drunk especially in front of Emma. Emma always knew he could be a better person if he wanted to but every time he tried to be a better person he would screw up again. That only led to their break ups.

After about an hour Sean started walking to Emma's house. He was about to knock on the front door when he realized that it was really late and him showing up this late at night wouldn't look good. Then as he was about to walk home he remembered the window that everyone used to get into Emma's room without waking her parents. Sean climbed through the window to find Emma sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel. When he walked closer he could hear that she was crying. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Sean walking closer and closer to her. She sat up and looked at him weird with tears streaming down her face. When she sat up that's when Sean noticed something red on her towel. He thought she might have gotten her period but then realized that it would be lower on the towel. The blood stains were on her sides where your arms would be if you put them straight down. Sean walked closer to Emma and then took one of her arms and examined it. There were fresh cuts. Only three but they were still there. Then he took her other arm and counted about five fresh cuts. But what startled and surprised him the most was that there were old cuts on her arms. Now it was all clear. Emma had been wearing long sleeved shirts for the past week. Actually it was ever since the closet incident.

"Emma what is this? Why would you do something like this?" Sean said scared. "I well I don't know." Emma said then paused. "Wait I do know but I can't I can't tell you." Emma said looking down at her hands. "Emma?" Sean said confused. "Sean I can't tell you why. It wouldn't be right." Sean was still confused. "Alright fine you can't tell me. But I don't understand. Ellie cut because of her family well because of her mom. She was or still is an alcoholic. But you are perfect. You get good grades and apart of that environmental club. Everyone adores you Emma. Your parents are doing great too. Even baby Jack. So if you can't tell me why then at least let me help you with this problem." "No Sean." Emma snapped. "You can't help me and I won't let you." Emma said and then started crying harder. Sean didn't know what to say so he just hugged her. They hugged for a few minutes and then they both let go. Emma was thinking about something. You could tell by the way her facial expression looked. After a moment of thinking she finally spoke. "You." Emma said. "What? What about me?" Sean questioned. Then he understood why Emma said what she said. "Oh my God. Emma. Me? I am the reason you…" Sean couldn't even finish. He just broke down crying. He sat down on the bed next to Emma and then she took him into her arms. "Shh Sean. It's alright." Emma said through the tears still filling up in her eyes. "No it's not Em." Sean said also through tears. "I caused this. I caused all of this. What if I had said something worse to you? You could have…" Once again Sean couldn't finish his sentence. He just started to cry harder. "Cut deeper?" Emma asked. "I know I could have but I didn't. Call me crazy but for some reason I kept thinking you would come to see me tonight. And you did. Sean I need you tonight." Emma said still crying. Sean looked up at Emma and then kissed her gently on the lips. It was a quick kiss though. Then they looked into each others eyes. After a few moments of gazing into one another's eyes they hugged some more. After that they started talking about things.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and/or story so far. I would like at least six reviews. I don't think that is much to ask for. It can be good or bad I don't mind. But here is a little spoiler for an uncoming chapter. It is called Romeo And Juliet. I hope that doesn't give too much away. If it does oh well. My bad.

Here is a preview for the next chapter.

Emma and Sean talked for most of the night and then fell asleep in each others arms. Emma's mom walked down to her room and found Sean and Emma wrapped up in each others arms. She thought the obvious thing at first but then noticed that both of them had red puffy spots under their eyes probably from crying.


	6. Confessions

Sean and Emma talked for the rest of the night until they got too tired to talk. They mostly talked about their past – mostly the good things though. Sometimes they would bring up all of the bad but then remembered that it was ancient history as Emma once had said. They both wanted to keep it that way. A fresh new start would be something good for them.

When Emma and Sean were too tired to talk they fell asleep. It was pretty late in the morning and Mrs. Nelson thought something was wrong. Usually Emma was up and ready by nine and it was almost eleven. She decided to go down to Emma's room to check on her. When she got down there she saw two bodies sleeping in her bed. She walked closer and found Sean and Emma cuddled up close next to each other. She thought the obvious at first. But then again so would any mother if they walked in to find their daughter sleeping in the same bed as their ex boyfriend or current one. Mrs. Nelson noticed two things though that quickly made her change her mind. They both had clothes on which meant nothing was taken off. (Emma got dressed at some point during her and Sean's conversation.) Another thing she noticed was that they both had red puffy spots under their eyes probably from crying. Mrs. Nelson decided that if her daughter wanted to tell her anything then she could but if nothing was mentioned by Emma then she wouldn't bring it up.

When Emma and Sean woke up they jumped at the sight of being so close to each other. If Manny or someone had come down to see Emma they would have been in huge trouble. Not only was Manny Sean's ex girlfriend but also Emma's best friend. Then there was the whole possibility of Peter coming down to her room to see her. That would have caused a big fight. Sean thought it would be best if he left so he got up and put on his shoes. Then as he was heading to the window Emma called out to him.

"Sean wait don't go." Sean stopped and turned around to meet Emma's gaze. Emma looked a little nervous. "I need you Sean." Emma said trying not to look at him while she spoke. Sean didn't say anything though. He just stood there staring at her. "Wait I didn't-" Emma started to say but was cut off. "I need you too. I really do. But we can't be together." Sean said walking closer to Emma. When he reached her he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Emma you know you can always come to me with anything. And I mean that. Anything you need help with you can count on me. I'm your man." Then he paused before speaking again. "But you are with Peter. As much as I hate you being with him and as much as I hate him I can't make you leave him because you need me. That wouldn't be fair. Then there is the whole Manny situation. That wouldn't be good either." Sean turned around and started walking towards the window. Before Emma knew it he was gone; out of sight like he was that day in Wasaga, leaving her when she needed him the most. But this time she would see him again. Except this time she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Sean just left Emma there to think about everything they talked about the night before and how much she really needed him.

While Emma was thinking about everything, tears started to form up in her eyes. Soon they were streaming down her face. She needed Sean and there was no way she would be able to have him unless she made some changes but she couldn't do that to Peter or Manny. Emma was still crying when she fell asleep on her bed. Her mother came back down and saw one person sleeping. She figured that Sean went home. Emma had new red puffy spots under her eyes which made her mother very concerned. But she promised herself she wouldn't ask unless told.

So what did you all think? I know it was short. Sorry about that. Any suggestions for the next few chapters let me know. I already have the next two planned out and I think you will like the second one but anything after that I could use some ideas for. I will write another chapter tomorrow if I have time and if I get at least five reviews. Thanks.


	7. Sunday Morning

Emma sat in her room for most of the day just thinking about everything. Thinking about what had happened Friday night and then all of the things she and Sean said to one another the day before. Emma was in such deep concentration that she didn't even hear Manny walking down the stairs to get into her room.

"Emma?" Manny said. Emma jumped a little because she didn't know anyone else was in her room. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Manny said. "No it's okay. I just didn't hear you come down that's all. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? Did we have a study thing planned or something?" Emma asked confused. "No I wanted to talk about Sean." "What's there to talk about?" Emma questioned. "He said that there was someone else for him. I thought long and hard about it that night and all of it came to you. You are the someone else Sean was talking about. I mean I should have known. You two were first loves and you can't get over those. And then I saw him eyeing you and Peter when Peter came to Degrassi. Everything adds up. Emma he loves you and I know you love him. I see how you are with Peter and you don't act like yourself or at least not when I am around." Manny said. "Whatever. Look I know that you care about me and want to see me happy and that's great but don't tell me I love Sean. I don't. I can't. Manny don't you understand? He broke my heart not once, not twice but three times. I am over him indefinite." "Alight. Whatever you say Em. I just thought I should tell you that I think he still loves you." Manny said sounding kind of sad. "Manny I didn't mean to blow up at you like that it's just Sean and I are over. We are ancient history. We might be friends but that's it." Emma said. Manny nodded and then walked back up the stairs. When Manny left Emma got up and turned on her radio. The song Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys was playing.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

When the song finished Emma realized that those words were a lot like she and Sean's relationship. She tried moving on and so did he, she with Chris and him with Amy and Ellie. But in the end they always found that they needed each other. "You still wonder if we made a big mistake" and "I don't wanna make you face this world alone" stood out the most to her though. Every now and then Emma would wonder if they made a big mistake and she was sure on her life that Sean thought the same. And then the whole "I don't wanna make you face this world alone" thing was true as well. Emma was worried sick about Sean at the dance because she knew what he was capable of. Then she saw him at the park and he came to her house. If he hadn't come she might have cut more. Everything was all coming in clear now. She picked up her phone and quickly dialed Sean's number. When someone picked up she was so happy but then realized it wasn't Sean's voice it was woman's voice. And if Emma wasn't mistaken it sounded like Alex's.


	8. Romeo And Juliet

The next day at school Emma saw Sean talking to Alex. She quickly got jealous. When she saw Peter she walked over to him as fast as she could and gave him a big hug. Then when she caught Sean glancing at her out of the corner of her eye she kissed Peter hard on the lips. Sean got jealous fast. He knew Emma was doing it to make him jealous but he didn't understand why. So throughout the whole day they kept playing their little game. Sean would kiss Amy, Ellie, Alex or any other girl that didn't mind being kissed randomly whenever Emma was around him. Emma would do the same thing except it wasn't random because Peter was her boyfriend.

After lunch Emma and Sean had English together. Sean wanted to tell her that he didn't want to play their little game anymore but he knew that if he said that then she would just deny it so there was no use. When Ms. Kwan came into the classroom she announced to everyone that they were going to be acting out scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Sean quickly thought of an idea that would make both him and Emma happy. Before Ms. Kwan could even get out anything more Sean spoke up.

"Ms. Kwan Emma and I will play Romeo and Juliet." Sean blurted out. He didn't actually think he would say that out loud it was just kind if an inner though type of thing. But to his surprise as well as the rest of the class he did. Practically everyone in the room's mouth dropped when Sean spoke out loud. Emma's especially. "Okay Sean. You and Emma may play the parts of Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Kwan said. Then Ms. Kwan went on to assigning everyone else in the class parts for the play.

Oh my God. Why would Sean do that? Emma thought to herself. I have always pictured myself as Juliet but not with Sean as my Romeo. He and I tried that a while ago. Grade seven it didn't work and it didn't work two years after that either. I am cursed. Each time he would become my Romeo again some stupid ass would take him away from me. It sucks. It really does. But I still can't believe he would volunteer me for playing his leading lady. Oh man, I hope we aren't doing that kissing scene at the end of the play. That would suck especially since I know Ms. Kwan will make us do it in front of everyone.

Yes. I am so glad I did that. Emma might be a little pissed but it will show her that I don't want to play this stupid game with her anymore and that I want to be with her. I need to be with her. Screw Peter. He is a scum bag and he can't do half the things I can to her. Sean thought to himself.

Ms. Kwan handed out a scene to each of the groups that she assigned so that they could act them out. Then she walked around the room watching each of the groups as they rehearsed their lines. After about five minutes she spoke. "Okay class I need to go run off a few things for future assignments so keep practicing your scenes and when I come back we can perform them." Then she left.

Emma felt queasy because she and Sean got stuck with the scene she dreaded the most. Ms. Kwan gave them the scene where Juliet kisses Romeo. It sucked to Emma. She was more nervous than mad about it though. The last time they had kissed was a long time ago. Actually it was that day in the ravine when she and Sean basically broke up. Thinking back on that almost made Emma cry because she kind of screwed that one up. She wouldn't do anything with him but with Jay she would. Emma gave him head and wouldn't even make out with Sean in the ravine. How much more bad of a girlfriend could you get than that?

"Em I mean Emma I think we should rehears these lines." Sean said anxiously. He couldn't wait to kiss her. "Um right. Sure why not? I mean after all was your dumb idea, to volunteer me to play your Juliet so you could what kiss me?" Emma said kind of mad. "What? No." Sean said a little embarrassed but you couldn't tell at all. He actually sounded like he didn't care about the kiss. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Emma said. "Sean just sit in a chair or something and put your head on the table." Emma demanded. Sean just nodded his head and did as he was told. Then Emma read her lines out loud.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
to make die with a restorative."

Emma said and just as she was about to kiss Sean she realized that the whole class stopped doing what they were doing not only because Ms. Kwan wasn't there but because she was going to kiss Sean. She couldn't back out of this. Not now. She would look like an immature… well she would be exactly what Manny had called her – a stuck up prude princess. Emma quickly gathered all of her thoughts and got the courage to kiss Sean. She leaned very close to his face and then went in for the kiss. Emma was hoping it would be a short kiss with no tongue but boy was she wrong. Just as she was about to pull away Sean slid his tongue into her mouth. Emma was shocked but not shocked enough to pull away. This also surprised Sean – that Emma didn't pull away. But he was really glad that she didn't. He missed her. He missed everything about her. They continued to kiss for about five minutes and the whole class was watching still. Now if Ms. Kwan came back and saw that they had been kissing this long she would have made them stop or something but she hadn't come back yet which was in a way a good thing. Every few minutes you would hear someone yell "Ooh" or "Aw" at Sean and Emma. But they of course didn't realize it because they were too into what they were doing to notice anything. If there was a fire two feet away from them they still would probably be kissing. It was insane.

When Ms. Kwan got back she saw everyone staring at Emma and Sean so she figured that they just started their scene or something. Each year Ms. Kwan would walk into her classroom and find everyone staring at whoever was doing that scene. For some reason it amazed everyone to watch two people kiss. About five minutes after she got back they were still kissing which she found odd but she decided to let it slid this one time. But when the bell rang and they didn't stop she decided to go over to them.

"Sean. Emma. Class is over. You better get going. I have another class coming soon and you two will be late if you don't leave now." Ms. Kwan said which made them jump a little. They quickly gathered their things and went off to their next class. For the rest of the day neither of them said a word to the other. It would have been too weird to talk if they had.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would like at least five reviews for this chapter before I write another chapter. I hope that isn't a lot. Let me know what you want or think should happen in upcoming chapters.


	9. Confusion

After school Sean called Emma's but she didn't pick up. She either wasn't home or she saw his number on caller ID and decided to not pick it up. Either way he still had to talk to her. If she wasn't going to pick up the phone then he would just have to go over to her house. When Sean got there he knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked again and then Emma came out with messy hair and her shirt on inside out.

"Um Sean what are you doing here?" Emma asked trying to make herself look presentable. "I thought that we could you know talk." Sean said nervously. Truth was he didn't know what to talk about. They just kissed and neither of them wanted to let go but Ms. Kwan basically made them. "About what now? Haven't we talked enough today?" She said then paused. "Oh wait never mind. We didn't talk we kissed. Wonder why Sean. Hmm could it be because you are so insensitive and had no consideration for the fact that I didn't want to kiss you." Emma said coldly. What Emma said surprised Sean. Wasn't she the one who didn't pull away when he slid his tongue into her mouth? Wasn't she the one who made the kiss go on longer by not pulling away or stopping it? Sean was so confused. "What? Emma you didn't even-" But Sean was cut off by non other than Peter.

"Em is something wrong?" Peter asked. He had no shirt on. "No nothing's wrong Peter. Go back inside. I will be there in a minute." Emma said and then he went back inside. Emma and Sean just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes.

"So that's it?" Sean asked. "I don't know what you are talking about Sean." Emma said acting in complete denial. Sean was getting angry. He didn't want to yell at her so he backed her up against the door. "Emma you kissed me. You kissed me." Sean yelled. "You're right I did because we were acting Sean. Yeah we were acting. Acting is when you pretend you are someone you're not. That's what we did. I acted as Juliet and you acted as Romeo. It was just acting Sean." Emma said kind of feeling bad. It wasn't just acting to her but she couldn't let him no that. "No. No. No." Sean said repeatedly. "No what?" She asked confused. "No. No. Emma it wasn't just acting and you know it. Just because Peter can probably hear us doesn't mean you have to lie about it." Sean said mad. "I'm not lying about it though. It was just acting. At least it was to me." "It wasn't just acting. What you are doing right now is acting. Pretending that it didn't mean anything to you when I know it did. Just admit it already." Sean yelled. "Admit what? I'm not admitting anything." Emma said yelling back. "Why not? Is it because you don't want Peter to hear it and dump you or because you were just about to get knocked up by him?" Sean said with such coldness in his voice that Emma had tears in her eyes. Not ever did she picture Sean Cameron of all people saying that to her. Maybe Jay or Chris but not Sean. "That's cold Sean." Emma said trying to fight the tears. "Well it's true. If he wasn't here right now you'd be all over me just like you were in English. Emma I love you and I know you love me. But just because you were about to have sex with this guy and because he loves you or so he says, enough to come find you doesn't mean you have to feel the same way about him." "But I do Sean. I do. I love him. For the first time in my life I can love someone who I know won't hurt me when something goes wrong in their life or mine." Emma said. "Don't bring up our past Emma. I hate our past. Every bad thing about our past I hate. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it." Sean said. "I hate all of it." Then she went back inside and closed the door. Sean just stood there completely confused. Emma let him kiss her the way he did without pulling back and now she's bringing up their past and denying that she liked it and about feeling the same way.

The next day Sean tried his best to attempt to talk to Emma even if she didn't want to talk but each time he spotted her she was with him. Sean couldn't even say his name never mind think it because every time he did he would wind up hitting a wall hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. It pissed him off. It was like Emma was using him as a security blanket because she knew Sean wanted to talk to her. But thankfully it was time for English. The one class they had together without Peter which meant that she wouldn't have anyone to hide behind or use as protection from talking to Sean.

"Emma we need to talk. I mean really talk. I love you okay." Sean said loud enough for her to hear but that wasn't hard seeing as how she sits next to him. "No not okay Sean." Emma said and then turned to face the class. About a minute later she turned back to him and spoke. "Oh by the way, got nothing to say." Then she smiled and focused her attention back on Ms. Kwan.

"Class we will be rehearsing those scenes again." Ms. Kwan said. "Oh great." Sean mumbled under his breath. "What was that Mr. Cameron?" Ms. Kwan asked. "Nothing. Just nothing." "Good. Now will everyone please get into their groups? We will perform them in about ten minutes. Emma and Sean you two will be going first." Then everyone got out of their seats and went to practice.

When it was time for them to perform in front of the class Emma wasn't feeling too comfortable and neither was Sean. But they had to do it whether they liked it or not. Emma took a deep breath in and then read her lines. Ahh. And then it was time for it. It was time for her to kiss Sean.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
to make die with a restorative."

Emma said and then went to go kiss Sean who had his head resting on the table, but he quickly got out of his seat and just stood there. Everyone was surprised especially Ms. Kwan because just yesterday they couldn't be separated and now today they were backing away from each other. It didn't make sense.

"Sean is something wrong?" Ms. Kwan asked. "Yeah actually there is. I can't do this. I know it's acting but for me it's not. I can't do this if I know that the person I am supposed to be kissing wasn't acting the other day and is now pretending to because she's afraid." Sean said and then walked out of the classroom. "Well then um how about we have the next group go. Emma I will talk to you and Sean later so please meet me with him after school today." Emma just nodded.

Hmm I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got like six reviews and I only got two but whatever. I was bored so I decided to write another chapter. Let me know what you think. And this time I won't be writting another chapter until I get at least four.


	10. After School

Emma looked everywhere after class but she couldn't find Sean anywhere. She even skipped thinking that he was maybe at the Dot or something but he wasn't. Then for some reason she thought of a place he might possibly be at. Now it was completely random but she thought it was worth a try. To her surprise she was right. Emma walked over to a tree where she saw him standing. It was the same exact spot they had danced at when Sean came to Emma's mom's wedding. She didn't know why he would be there though. It was random and a little weird.

"Sean…" Emma said. "Hi." Sean replied back almost lifelessly. "I don't know what was wrong with you in English but we need to get back to school. If we don't then Kwan will kiss us both. After you ran out today in English she told me that she wanted to see us after school to talk." Emma said. "Us? There isn't any us Emma." Sean said with lots of coldness in his voice. "Uh fine then Sean have it your way. She wants to see you and I after school so we need to go like now." Emma said. "Whatever. Do not use the words you and I in a sentence together if you are referring to us." He said. "You just did Cameron. But whatever. I don't really care we just need to get back to school so please come on. I don't want to get into any more trouble than we already are." Emma hissed. Sean just laughed. "That's right I forget. Perfect Miss Emma Nelson whom was once a stuck up prude princess but is now gonorrhea girl still doesn't want to get in trouble for anything. You don't ever have any fun do you?" Sean said stating the fact that she never really lives a little rather than asking her the question as it appeared to be. "Are you always this cold or is it only towards me? But fine Sean have it your way yet again. But just so you know, I am not as innocent as I look." Emma said with a slight smile. "No shit. You went down on my best friend and you wouldn't even make out with me in the ravine. Of course you're not as innocent as you look." Sean said coldly. Emma was pissed off. He always brought up their past. "Sean stop it. You always bring up our fucking past whenever things between us get really bad. Just stop. I hate our damn past and it's bad enough I have to live with everything bad that happened but you constantly reminding me isn't helping the situation… Well I hate all of the bad parts." Emma said. "What? That's a joke. You hate all of it you said so yourself." Sean said. "I know I did but I didn't mean it. If I hated it all then I would have to hate you and as much as I want to I can't. I just said that because well Peter and I were um well we were about to have sex again…" Emma trailed off and sounded ashamed of herself "Why do you sound like you are ashamed of it? You love him Em. You said so yourself. "Sean look we need to talk we really do. I know I said what I said in English today but I was just pissed and it was the only opportunity I had to mock you from a while ago. I have wanted to do that for such a long time. But can we please just talk later. I really want to talk but we need to go to Kwan before she kills us or something." Emma said hoping that Sean would listen to her. "Sure fine I guess. Come on then." Sean said and started towards the direction of the school. Emma trailed behind him.

When they got to school they were almost half an hour late. Ms. Kwan was very mad about this too. It didn't look too good for either of them at this point. She told them they had two Saturday detentions and then that they had to make up their scene in a few days.

Let me know what you think. I know i haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. The next chapter will be the last one so make sure you read it.


	11. Kiss And Make Up

Emma was on her way to her next class when she bumped into someone. Her books as well as the person she bumped into's books fell on the ground. They both bent down to pick up their books when they realized who the other one was.

"Sean…" Emma said. "Emma…" He responded back. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I have kind of been in a rush all day. Project due for my dad well Mr. Simpson and well yeah you probably don't care so…" Emma stated.

When they were finished picking up their books Emma started walking towards Mr. Simpson's classroom. Sean headed in the opposite direction but then stopped and ran to catch up to Emma.

"Emma wait up." Sean yelled. Emma stopped and turned around to find Sean running up towards her. "Emma we need to talk. Can you meet me somewhere during lunch?" Sean asked. "Um well I was going to work on something for Kwan…you know work on our scene." Emma said. "Emma she said that we didn't have to do it until next week and you were fine last time – no you were perfect. If you don't want to talk that's fine but don't make up a lame excuse." Sean said and then walked away. Emma didn't know what to say. She felt kind of bad but didn't let it get to her.

Emma got out of one of her classes a bit earlier than everyone else for some odd reason. It was a nice day out so she decided to eat lunch outside. Just as she was about to open the door she saw Sean. He was sitting on the steps saying something to himself. Sean saw her out of the corner of his eye and got up to head back inside to talk to her just as she was about to leave.

"Emma…" Sean said. "Yes?" She said back to him. "Can we please talk? I promise I have nothing heartbreaking to say to you and it won't take long. Please I am begging you." Sean said getting down on his knees and actually begging. Emma just laughed. "Sean you are one weird gangster. Gangsters don't beg but I guess I could talk for a while." She said smiling. Then she and Sean walked very close to the ravine.

"This is an all too familiar spot." Emma said. "Yeah but I like this spot. Good times." Sean said looking straight into Emma's eyes. "You, Sean Cameron thought making out in the ravine with me was a good time? You broke up with me right after if you don't remember. And I think it was because I didn't want to do anything with you." Emma said. "Emma don't just please don't. I want to talk that's all, not bring up our past. I don't like all of those times I treated you terribly and ditched you and was a jerk. But I do need to tell you something important" Sean said. "What is it?" Emma said putting a hand on Sean's. Sean looked at Emma and Emma looked at Sean when she realized what she had just done. Emma was about to remove her hand from his when he put his other hand on top of hers. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Sean I think I…" Emma was about to say but then stopped. "You think you what Emma?" Sean asked. Emma didn't say anything she just leaned in as did Sean and then they kissed. They kissed for such a long time too. The kiss was sweet and passionate just like their first real kiss at her moms wedding except this one was a lot more passionate. It also really meant something to the both of them.

"Em I love you. I always have loved you I just have a bad time showing it. I know I was a jerk to you all of those times but please forgive me. We are meant to be together and we should be together right now and forever. I can't live without you. I've tried and it was too hard. With Amy all she wanted was sex which I didn't give her by the way. With Ellie it was like she had a caution sign taped onto her back. If you said something that would upset her she would cut. It was like walking on egg shells or something. But with you Em it was perfect. Now I know we had our ups and our downs but so doesn't every good relationship. That's how these things work." Sean said rushing all of his words out.

"Wow I don't know what to say Sean. I mean yeah I love you but not many people want us together. They don't even want us to be friends Sean." Emma said.

"Do you love me?" Sean asked. "Yes of course I do. I always have ever since that day you came into my homeroom. It was the best day of my life." Emma said smiling. "Then it shouldn't matter Em. I love you with all of my heart and you love me just as much. No one should stop us from being together. I need to be with you Emma. I love you too damn much to let you slip away again." Sean said. "Oh Sean." Emma said and then hugged Sean. After they pulled out of their hug they kissed. They kissed until it got dark. Now seeing how it was only lunch time that was a while away. They would kiss and talk and then kiss and talk some more. In the end they were happy and nothing or no one was going to split them up. They loved each other too damn much to let anything like that happen again.

This was the end. Sorry if it sucked.


End file.
